1. Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to trailers for hauling a container. More particularly, the technical field relates to a roll off trailer having a rear bumper having deployed and collapsed positions.
2. Background Information
Roll off trailers are known generally in the art and include a frame having a forward end having a hitch attachment for attaching to a tractor vehicle and a rear end including a suspension assembly and ground engaging wheels for rollingly engaging a road surface. Roll off trailers include a table top which may pivot from a generally horizontal home position to a tilted position such that the front end of the table top may move up while the rear end of the table top moves down, and to pivot in the opposite direction from the tilted to the home position. The pivotal movement of the table top facilitates loading a container sitting on the ground onto the table top and unloading a container from the table top onto the ground. When loaded on the table top, a tractor or other towing vehicle which tows the trailer may haul the container away. Current rear bumpers on roll off trailers may be problematic in that when the table top pivots from the home position to the tilted position, the bumper may contact the ground, causing damage to both the trailer and the ground surface, such as asphalt or concrete.